Naruhina Romeo and Juliet
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: A Remade version of Romeo and Juliet or Rex and Jasmine. Naruto and his his gang decided to sneak in a ball and discover what this people were like but only discovers something else.
1. Chapter 1

"That's number ninety-one." A bad boy said as he smirks at his enemy.

"They just keep on coming don't they," said a guy to his side. "It's says here that if you beat up one hundred people, you receive good luck for the rest of your life," another guy said while reading a book on luck. "Hehehe, well only eight more to go!"

"Cool your head first, Naruto." Kiba grinned. "You know it!" Naruto laughed in victory. "I'm going to be the best street rat around."

"Yeah, we know that, already." Kiba said guttery. "So what are we going to do, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked while reading his book. "Oh course, we'll be going to sneak into these thugs ball tonight." He said with determination, picking up the invitation for the mask Ball.

As night approached, Naruto, Kiba and Sai dressed up in tuxedos that they stole and beat up from the thugs this morning. With their makeup and masks, their disguises could fool anybody. Along with them Miharu, Naruto's only little brother from the family of Uzumaki. For their parents, had past away when they were kids. They also found Kiba, and Sai who they also lost their parent. With the four of them, they became a group who looked after one another, but they were little, thugs beat them with permission by the king himself, so they also had been fighting for a long time as well.

When they came in the ball, a lot of people were in their dresses, dancing everywhere. Naruto wasn't excited at all, for it seemed boring to see all these wealthy and rich people here, not giving a single though about the people outside their world. Naruto's teeth clench, watching all these selfish people, doing nothing to care for their people. He became jealous.

Kiba and Sai went their separate ways, having a good time, talking to two girls, one with pink short hair another with long yellow hair. Naruto didn't want to disturb them, but wonder where did Miharu went, since he was so young, this probably wasn't a good time to bring him here, here his greatest rival and enemy lied, considerably since it was his party. They would probably recognize him if he wasn't too careful.

"Miharu!" He called out, as he looked through the ball room. He finally found Miharu near the stairway jumping up and down with excitement which Naruto chuckled with happiness.

"There you are, Miharu. I was looking all over for y-" As he walked close, he saw a women sitting beside him, making a beautiful smile. His face turned red as he fell in love for the every frist time. She had a beautiful light purple hair, wearing a long beautiful dress that looked like she was going to get married,

Naruto never felt this feeling towards anyone before. He walked close to her showing his appearance before her.

"Hello," he smiled. She stopped holding Miharu's hand, like they were playing a game. Miharu seem to be having fun. When she let go of Miharu, he went to her side and sat beside a little girl next to her.

She gazed to look at his eyes. "How do you do, sir." She bowed in font of him. He was surprised, for he was nothing more a rebel, crashing in their ball. He didn't deserve this. He brought up his hand and bowed down in front of her was well. "Do you, care to dance, Miss?" She hesitated at first, but gently places her hands in his. He slowly took her outside, on the balcony. They quietly took their position and started to move. Naruto didn't really know how to dance but he was doing fine, for this woman seem to be enjoying it herself. He loved her smile so much he wanted to ask her something.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He started. The women looked at him in a clam smile. "Yes, my humble sir?" He didn't know why he was blushing asking this but he went ahead and asked anyway. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Hinata." She said, finally answering his question.

"Hinata…" He said, slowly. "What a beautiful name." Hearing that created a smile to her face.

They danced a little while longer, letting their feelings show them how they'd feel for one another, instead of using words. They moved in along with beauty of their own song that they created among themselves. Naruto didn't like this ball, but being in love with this girl made him feel like he was on cloud nine, for he never really felt this way in a long time, maybe never at the least. Naruto was enjoying this but he had to keep an eye out for Miharu. He was glad that he was nearby. He was dancing with a girl that looks like his age, but they were dancing like children. Naruto chuckled.

"Is that your little brother?" Hinata asked. Naruto turned back to the girl he was dancing with. "Yeah. He's the most precious thing to me." He answered with a clam smile. "Oh that so sweet." She smiled. Naruto blushed at her gentle word. He finally stops their movement on the floor. The girl became worried and looked at him calmly. Was this love at first sight? For Naruto wanted to keep this beautiful woman all to himself. Her light was almost irresistible. He moved in closer to her face, doing something that he always wanted to try. Hinata was clueless for she didn't know what he was doing. He brought her close to his hips, willing to see, where it takes them.

But danger was approaching.

"Miharu, why are you here?"

Miharu glance at a guy in a tuxedo that he seen before in the streets but uglier.

"If Miharu 's here, than that means…"

He sounded the alarm.

"Intruder alert! There are four guys here!"

Kiba and Sai had already knocked out the guy next to Miharu. "Come on. Naruto! Miharu, we have to get out of here, now!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! How dare you sneak into my party!"

Naruto was surprised, for he totally forgot what their reason for being her was. He saw the man approaching him as he whisper the name of his greatest threat.

"Saburo." Naruto growled. "And how dare you steal my fiancée away." Saburo yelled in jealously.

Hearing that, made Naruto unhappy, especially if that was his rival he hated, with all his heart. Kiba and Sai grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the ball. "Wait! What are you guys doing?" Naruto shouted, struggling from his friends hold on him.

"There are many times and places for a call of battle, but this is DEFINITELY wasn't the time. Think first before you act, Naruto!" Kiba said carrying Miharu on his shoulder.

Naruto took one more look at the girl he'd dance with before they left the ball.

That night Naruto couldn't sleep well. He was thinking about Hinata and how'd they spend their wonderful time together. Sai explained to him that Hinata was the princess in this town. Naruto didn't know that, for he didn't care to ask for her last name. It also turned out that the girls that Sai and Kiba were hanging around with at the party were servants of her as well. Sakura already was taken, for she said that she was in love with Hinata's body guard in the castle. Kiba didn't want a girlfriend at this time anyhow, although they do get along very well. Aside that, Ino was looking for someone in particular. Sai seem to be a little interested in her, for he was not reading his book like he usual was. He didn't say a word about it though.

Naruto couldn't care less, for his fascination about the princess made him go to could nine once more.

"Hinata Hyuga hm? What a beautiful name." He said with joy in his voice.

"Hey! Why don't you take a walk, since some of US are trying to sleep?" Kiba said, getting a little annoyed.

"Sure." Naruto didn't care at his anger towards him. As he got up and wondered in the streets. He wanted to see her again. He didn't know what to do.

Then he heard steps behind him. He became serious, ready for a fight. "Who are you?" He shouted in the darkness. By all look, it was Miharu. "Miharu, why are you here." He didn't say a thing but walk towards another direction in the streets.

"You know the way to Hinata's house?" Miharu nodded. The answer he given him made him smiled in happiness, as he embraces him. Miharu, you are the best! Thanks bro." Miharu smiled and led him the way, for the girl that he was dancing with gave him directions to where they'd lived.

As they approach the castle, they went under a fence. It was covered with roses with thorns on the vines. That was going to stop him for seeing Hinata again. As he went through the painful thorns bushes, he heard a voice.

"Naruto…Uzumaki…"

That lovely voice sounded like music to his ears.  
"His name was Naruto…Uzumaki? What a beautiful name that suited him so perfectly." Naruto gazed up, to see who it was. By luck it was Hinata on the balcony, looking at the moon.

"He was so kind to me. Maybe because I'm a princess?"

That wasn't true. Naruto didn't even know she was even a princess although hearing her voice was so irresistible to Naruto, wanting to cry out to her.

"Saburo-kun told me that he was a street at and I should stay away from him…But he had such a gentle voice, warm and so soothing, that made me feel… so protected. I don't know what to do. Can a princess be in love with a street rat?"

"Yes! Just as a rebel like me can fall for a beautiful princess like you."

Hinata became scared after she heard a voice.

"Who's there?" She asked, scared out of her mind.

"I care about you so much…Hinata. I can't stop thinking about you. I came to see you. I don't know why I have these feelings for you. But I know that I've have never had these feelings for anyone in my whole life before." Naruto said as he was climbing to her balcony in order to see her face.

"When I found out that Saburo was your boyfriend… I became so jealous. I couldn't take it."

"Na-Na-Na- Naruto…Uzumaki." She stuttered, embarrass that he heard everything that she said about him.

"I'm glad you can't see my face right now."

"Why." Naruto asked finally getting to the top of her beautiful balcony that only she could look beautiful in, trying to see her face.

"I don't want you to see me, blushing right now. Saburo will kill you if he see you right now."

"I'm not at all worried if Saburo finds me or not. I knocked out his thugs that comes to fight us all the time, in all of my life."

"Oh…I see…"

Naruto finally made it to the top with Miharu on his back.

"I probably would kill myself if I couldn't see you for another day. Especially knowing that Saburo is your fiancée," He whispers in her ear.

Than a voice called into the princess's room.

"Who's there?" Someone said.

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped. She grabbed Naruto arms, bringing him into her room, undecided where that she should hide them. Naruto then pulled her arm towards his, brining them into a curtain behind the outside stars.

"Hinata-sama? Are you ok?" A voice came inside her room. So someone had already enter in Hinata's room.

"Yeah. I'm ok, Sakura. I'm just, changing my clothes." Hinata said.

"Oh. Ok. I can help you if you need it.?" She asked.

"No I'm fine. I have my little sister here as well so don't worry."

"Ok." Sakura said as her words where becoming less louder as she shut the door to let Hinata do her business.

Naruto was holding her close in their embrace. "Whew that was a close one." Naruto said. Hinata face was turning red, wanting to leave their hug that they were sharing right now at the moment.

Naruto kissed her neck, losing his control. "You smell… so irresistible." He whispers, finally hugging her again.

"You voice is so…warm and comforting. I don't know what to…." Hinata begin to speak but not knew what she was saying and he didn't want that yet.

"Please don't leave me." He asked. "I'll be hungry for you for the next couple of hours."

Then another voice came out from the curtain. She open the the curtain, revealing their hug.

"Ru-chan!" She called out. Miharu jumped out of Naruto's shirt for which he been hiding in, landing on the floor. He quietly chases the girl around the room, playing a good game of tag. Naruto recognize the girl from the ball. "Who's that?" He asked. Hinata gently pushed hum away to answer his question. "That's my little sister, Nia."

He glanced at the girl with pink her running around the room. "By blood?" he asked. "No, but it doesn't matter does it?" She asked gently.

Hearing that calmed the darkness rebel of his heart. "No, it sure doesn't."

Then they heard another voice through the door.

"Oh no! Quick, Naruto! You have to get out for here. Quickly!" Hinata yelled in a hurried voice.

"When can I meet you again." He asked feeling sad that they couldn't stay much longer.

"Someday, I promise." She ensured him.

"I don't think I can handle someday. I'm already craving you so much."

"I'll try my best to see you, alright." She'd promised again, pushing him and Miharu outside.

"Ok," He said, sounding like a child as he grabbed Miharu onto his shoulders and jumped out onto the ground finally leaving the castle.

"I will see you again. Hinata. You can count of that. No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I please go out, father," Hinata pleaded.

"You didn't mind going out before. Why are you so urge to go out now?" The king asked.

"I'd just…want to see how people live. I've been in this castle doing nothing but going to party and doing what you been asking me to do…Please? Can I go?"

The king of Konoha tough worried what would happen if she left the castle.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Ah…" She thought for a second, thinking who could go with her outside the castle. Then a touch came from her shoulder.

"We are going with her…aren't we, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll be right by her side, King Hiashi." She turned her back to see that it was her friends Ino and Sakura. They always have been her only friends for years, until Nia came in her life. They were trusted with her deepest secrets that she even kept from the king himself.

"Hm… All right. Just be careful, ok my daughter?" The king said, finally giving her, his answer.

"Hai…"

As the left the king's room, and into Hinata's, Hinata turned her back to her friends.

"Thanks guys." She said with a smile.

"No problem. Now hurry up and go get change." Sakura said pointing at her royal outfit.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you like this before. I want to meet this Naruto Uzumaki, person you been telling us about. We know that you were dancing with him at the ball a few days ago." Ino said pointing out the obvious.

"How do you feel about him, Hinata?" Sakura asked, Hinata turned her face to look at the floor. "I don't know what I feel about him. I feel this sensation of warmth from him then I'd ever did from Saburo-kun."

"But you don't really love Saburo, right?" Ino asked.

"It was just an arranged marriage by my father." Hinata said, to put it simply.

"But I see change in you, Hinata. I've never seen this side of you before. You were so determined to want to visit outside this castle before."

"I did?" She asked.

"Pretty dense as always. Hinata-sama…" Ino said.

"Now go get changed." Sakura said, pushing her inside the bathroom.

"H-Hai…" she said with a smile. She didn't know why she was this excited. She brought her clothes to her chest closing her eyes, thinking of Naruto.

"Finally… I get to see you again. I want to see you…Naruto-kun. Finally I'll get to see the outside world."

As she was getting changed, Sakura and Ino looked at themselves and decided that they need to get change as well. But before they did so, they looked at each other and smile, thinking of what Hinata is experiencing right now.

"Awww. He's her first love…How cute." They screamed in happiness for their close friend, finally be able to come out of her shell for once. Bu this was just step one. She still had along way to go before hatched out of her shell. But this was enough for now.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kiba asked, while yawning. Naruto was looking around in the alley, hopping to see Hinata again.

"She'd promised me that we would see each other again." But I can't take it!' Naruto said, being so frustrated. He was losing her scent and he need her to appear in front of him right now, or else he probably won't be alive to see the nexr day if this were to continue.

"Hey Naruto!" an owner called out from a shop. Naruto glanced at him and waved back. "Hey Togo-niisan."

"Are you still hoping that the lady will show up today?" He asked, laughing.

"Yeah! I know she'll come today."

"That's what you said yesterday." Sai said.

"I have?" Naruto said looking at the sky in question.

"Yeah. How about everyday? You've been saying that everyday since that night." Kiba pointed out.

"We'll I know she'll come today!" Naruto shouted, trying to prove them wrong.

"You don't know that!" Everybody said in their thoughts.

"Hinata Hyuuga is a princess isn't she?" Togo asked.

"Yes! She is!" Naruto said, playing with his brother.

"Oh! Then…. I don't think she'll ever come." That was something Naruto didn't want to hear as he turn to Togo.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga is the King's daughter. I've never seen her outside the castle once. Her family doesn't even commute with us. It would be a miracle if she did with all these thugs around here.

"Well, I have faith in her!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you think so, little bro?" Naruto turned to look at his little brother.

"Mm!" Miharu said with a wide grin.

"Well… Why do you just me her at the castle again like you did last time?" Asked by the intelligent Sai.

"Because every time I go back there, body guards are surrounding the entire castle. All thanks to that ball night!" Naruto said in sadness.

"Oh…" Everyone said.

Suddenly a customer appears at Togo's said asking for something.

"Uh… Excuse me sir. What is that?" The customer asked pointing at his selection. Togo looked to see three people in cloaks. That's ramen, Miss. Do you want to try a bowl?"

"Oh! I don't really need one." Hearing that voice sounded familiar to Naruto's ears.

"Aw, go on and try some." Kiba encouraged.

"Don't worry miss, this one is on me." Togo suggested with a gentle smile. The customer finally gave in, letting him serve a bowl to her.

"O-Okay."

Togo looked at the other two people in cloaks and decided to ask them a question. "Do your fellow friends would like one too?" The customer in the middle looked back and saw then nodding. "Yes, please. If you don't mind, sir."

Togo gave them a bowl for themselves to eat and enjoy. Then he looked at the guys that was standing beside him. "Do you guys want one too?"

"Nah! But I think Naruto would like one." Kiba said.

"Oh you know it!" Naruto laughed to himself. Togo laughed as well and served one more ramen to Naruto and sat beside the customer that was looking at the bowl. Naruto glanced at the customer as he took a few slurps of ramen into his mouth. He noticed that the customer didn't what to do how to eat it as the chopstick lied beside the bowl.

"Uh…Miss do you know how to eat ramen?" Naruto asked, wondering if she was ok.

"Uh! No! It's…just…" She trailed off. She sounded so cute that Naruto had to help her.

"Here…give me your hand." Naruto encouraged, giving a small little chuckle. The customer obeys, allowing him to take her hand and place the chopsticks inside them. Naruto noticed how soft and warm her fingers were. He wanted to keep holding them but he didn't want to be a dirty old man as he continues to show her.

"See? You eat this way." Showing her by picking his ramen up with the sticks, quickly putting it into his mouth. She giggled as she give it a shot. She picked up the oodles with her chopsticks and carefully slurping it into her mouth quietly.

"There you go." Naruto grinned at her. She giggled again, but smiled as she continue to eat her ramen. Naruto blinked his eyes as he recognized that giggle and asked her something.

"Hey Miss. Haven't I seen you before?" The customer, still covering her face turned to Naruto to answer his question.

"No, I don't think so." She didn't even look at his face.

"Then, what's your name, Miss?" He asked.

"Oh! That's…" She didn't want to answer. After she was done with her ramen. She quickly handed it to Togo and thanked him by giving him payment for allowing them to try this wonderful new meal, and ran off into the streets.

"Princess!" one of the girls from the other cloaks called out, spilling the beans.

"Princess?" Naruto said, wondering if it could be her.

Naruto dashed after the disguise girl, praying it could be her.

It didn't take him long to find her, for she didn't know her way around the town. He grabbed her wrist, making her stop.

"Wait!" he called out. She was breathing heavily as she wanted to leave but with his strong arms she couldn't break free.

"Are you, Hinata?" He asked. Her hood finally came out from all the struggling, revealing her identity.

After seeing her red face, he know who it was. He pulled her to a corner of the alley where no one could see them gave her a hug.

"You are Hinata!" He said in a joyful tone. Hinata blushed that he was hugging her. "Wha! Naruto… Uzumaki?" Hinata didn't' see his face for the cloaks was covering her version the whole time.

"You have no idea how long I looked for you! I missed you so much!" Naruto said out loud, making sure that she heard it.  
"B-But It's been only a few a few days." Hinata said, trying to breathe for Naruto was holding her so close to his chest that it was too embarrassing for her to bear.

"I know, but being away from you for even two mins was like years to me."

These words were making her hear was beating even faster. Hearing this was unusual for her, even though she was engaged with Saburo, who she didn't love. But feeling this way was strange to her.

"What would you have done if I didn't come at all?" She asked touching his arms around her.

"I would have thought that…" he breathed in her ears.

"W-Why?' she gasped.

"Because…" Hinata looked up at his face to see a sly warm smile that came across his face as he told her his answer.

"I had faith in you. I knew you were going to keep you promise."

"You had faith in me?" she asked touching his whiskers that were on his face.

"Yes. Can't I have faith in the one I'd love?" Hinata's turned red which Naruto chucked at as he kisses her hand and her forehead. He was sniffing her sweet irresistible scent that he was losing while he wasn't with her. Hinata gasped as he was touching her and she started to do the same, seeming to want smell Naruto's strong body. Naruto turned a little red as she was doing the same thing to him.

He wanted to keep hugging her this way but they had to get back to the others, for he was sure why Hinata was disguise for a reason. He put the cloak over her head, breaking their embrace. He grabbed her hand, leading her n the direction back to the ramen stand. As he felt her hand, he senses that her hand was hot.

When they made it back, Naruto Kiba, Sai, and Miharu decided to show them their world. Hinata never experience anything like this before. She learned the ways of the people that work, enjoying their lives on the outside. Though for some, they were so wealthy as others. Hinata was desperate to help them so she gave them by giving them money, praying for their wealth fare. Some of them recognize their princess and thanked her kindly. Having this feeling changed her; She wanted to know more about these people. Watching this made Naruto smile at her difference. He hated rich people so much, for they were the cause of his parent death who argue with the King ago with were also the rulers of this country. But the argument never came to an end and they left the castle to help the people who were outside the castle. The rich people were looking down on them, making them feel like they were better anyone else. He wanted their respect. He wanted them to live in peace, to live as equals. He loathed the people, especially the King in his people that were rich. But this girl was different. She was a princess, above all people the King's daughter, yet she was kind and respectful to other no matter how different they were.

He finally decided to ask her something. "Why do you care about these people?"  
The princess turned to his face, just smiling and answered "Cause we are the same."

That answer, surprised him, for he didn't expect to hear that from a first class, while he was a third class. That made him created desires to want this princess, not just from her personality, but her entire being.

After that he met with her, almost every day. He learned so much about her, her life and her family. He didn't know how painful she has been through. The princess learned the same about this rebel's past. But through all that, she learned many this about his world, that she didn't think she could ever do. She tried so many things that she never tasted before. She met new people, kind people that she wanted to help so much, that she told other people in the place about it, including her little brother, Kyo. She even brought him along to experience the lessons of this War between Rich and poor He too wanted to her them. The only person that she didn't tell was Saburo and her father, Hiashi. But he was getting suspicious of her.

"Saburo…" called the king. Saburo quietly cam in the throne room, bowing down to his King. "What is it, you majesty?" He asked. "I need you to go out and see what my daughter is doing. Don't make a move until you know for sure that she is doing something wrong."

"Hai…My lord." He smiled, hoping to find out what his fiancÈe was up to.

"Wow!" This tastes amazing!" She said with a smiling face.

"That's a cinnamon roll." Naruto said sitting right next to her.

"I've never tasted anything so delicious in my life." She said, amazed on who good it tasted.

"I'm glad you like it, Hinata-sama." Sakura said.

"Do you guys like it?" asked Kiba.

"It's pretty good…But I like this thing that you guys call pudding better." Ino said.

"It's not bad." Sakura said.

"Let's go see the fireworks!" Kiba said finally getting up from the table.

"Yeah!" Ino and Sakura cheered as the rest of the group left Hinata and Naruto by themselves. They were in a restaurant, near a river with swans in it. They were in a boat watching the swans swim together.

"That's so beautiful…" Hinata said, clamping her hands together.

"It is, isn't it?" Naruto said looking in her direction.

"But your more beautiful than the stars, then the moon itself." He gently touches her hand looking at he purple eyes.

"I believe you more beautiful than life itself, Naruto-kun. You are the light in this country and the light to my world."

"I am?" He asked with his mouth covered and his face red. She giggled as she gently let their hand intertwined. He love the warm feeling fro, her. He was still embarrassed by her compliment about him. He want to beat her at his own game.

"Hinata…You were always beautiful to me, no matter what happens to you. I'd always thought that way before I met you. Now that I've been with you. If you ever died. I would die with you no matter what happen."

Hinata's face turned red as well. Now they were both blushing, but Naruto was happy to see that side of her.

"Do you know what happens when two people love each other very much?"

Hinata stayed silent for she didn't know the answer.

"They kiss." Naruto mumbled, finding it embarrassing to explain to her.

"Do you love me, Hinata?" He had to know for he was in love with her for a long time now.

"I…love you… I want you so, so much, Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled back.

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised of her words and he touch her shoulders to see her cute blushing face.

"Y-Yes…I love you."

They were behaving like children in love for the first time.

"Then should…we kiss?"

"I don't…know…"  
"I think…we should."

"Right now?" She trembles. Naruto noticed that and felt sadness for it seem that it was one sided.

"I'm sorry… I was just kidding. I'm sorry…"

Hinata didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was not like she didn't want to, for she truly love him very much. She feared that he wouldn't love her after that.

"I'm sorry. I want you so much Naruto-kun…It's just...I don't ever want you to leave me, if our kiss ends." She trembled as she said her true feelings about this issue.

"Your such a silly girl." He brought her face to his chest. "Don't you believe in me? Don't you believe in our love? Am I not that trustworthy of you?"

Hinata didn't want to hear that. She shook her head. He was happy that she didn't think that. But he wanted to hear it from her.

"Tell me, princess." He breathes in her ear.

Hinata's face was hot which he chuckled at her for being turned on by him. "I do love you. So much that I can't stand it!"" She said pressing her cheeks to his chest, not bearing to look at him. Naruto gently took her hand and kissed it again.

"Please, don't look away from me, my princess." Hinata couldn't resist him, for his scent was so irresistible. She took her head off his chest to gaze at his blue eyes. He gently touches her cheeks with both of his hands, leaning in to kiss her cheeks. Hinata finally was closing her eyes, opening her mouth. Seeing that, gave Naruto a signal that it was ok to do it. Naruto blush as he closed his eye as well.

But things don't always turn up, as you want it to.


	3. Chapter 3

Saburo's guards grabbed Naruto and separate him from Hinata. Hinata recognize those guard and told them to let him go, but they refuse to listen. She tried her best to get back to Naruto but her future husband, Saburo, pulled her back.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out, but Naruto was in complete restraints over that he could not fight them off. He tried to take Hinata back but was chain down.

Hinata glare at her husband. "Let him go, Saburo! He's done nothing wrong."

"It that how you talk to someone that about to marry you?" Saburo said.

"Please!" She pleaded.

"I'm afraid not my love. Naruto has been on our top list to be executed in Konoha. He's just been a hard one to find, and beat. Thank you Hinata for bringing him to me. He's been nothing but trouble. But since you brought him to us this makes this a whole lot easier.

"I used him?" Hinata said to herself. Then she looked at Naruto who was staring at her. "I didn't use you, Naruto-kun! I had no idea about – " Her beautiful voice soften him as he cut her off.

"It's ok, Hinata…" He looked at her. "I know you'll be mine, soon. I know that you didn't use me, to get me in jail. I have faith in you."

"Ha! She used you, street rat!" Saburo said in victory.

"She'll never be yours, bastard!" Naruto clench his teeth.

"Whatever! Take him way."

Hinata tried to walk beside him, but Saburo embrace her violently.

"You have some explaining to do with your father, Princess-sama!" He smirks at her. She felt disgusted by the way he called her name. Ino and Sakura saw what happen and told Kiba, Sai, and Miharu to lie low for now. Miharu wanted to help his big brother but he had to calm down, which was scolded by Sai or else they would be caught as well.

Hinata explained to her father why she would be outside but he didn't believe her, for Saburo brainwash him by telling them what happen before she had a chance to explain. As punishment Naruto was to be executed the day after tomorrow. Hinata's punishment was to stay indoor, continuing to never linger in the outside again as she was doing before her mother past away, for the outside changed her attitude, personality and her heart.

Hinata wasn't able to associate with Naruto since Saburo told her that he threatens her to take over the throne.

Hinata was being locked up in her cage.

"HA! Damnit!" Naruto was tied up in chains; bruise up, by the guards beating him up. His clothes were ripped by the injuries that were set upon him.

"I'll get that pushy, rich, about to be her husband, bastard back soon. Just wait and see. And this is wait this damn rich people."

Then he tried to struggle but being chain up like that wasn't any help.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming near. He stops his movement and closed his eyes, planning for something.

After the footsteps stopped, he heard a voice that he was longing to see.

"Look what they did to you…" She covered the locked up rebel with her gown. Naruto opened his eyes saying her name. "Hey…there. Hinata."

She covered her mouth, sitting down next to him.

"Your alive! Your alive!" She cried on the floor.

"Aw, don't cry. I won't die that easily." He whispered only having the words to be told just to her.

"Look what they done to you. It's all my fault." Naruto loved her for her kindness. "Aw, come here."

She saw his eyes and moves closer, pressing herself against his bruised muscle chest. She didn't care of his injuries. She didn't even care if he was bloody. All she wanted to do was to be near him, forever.

"How do you get down here… I was told that I couldn't see you… cause of your father…. Banned you for doing so…"

She was quiet. She gently touched his chest, mixing her clean cold body with his dirty warm body. "I'd sneak down here by one of my friends that serves here in the castle. They'd believe my story and they allowed me to come down here, without telling Saburo or my father."

Naruto wanted to hug her but his chained hands made it impossible for him to do so.

"You would do that…for me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. I love you, Naruto-kun. I can't live without you." She said putting a seal of her words, Naruto was very happy to hear her say that, without him asking her to say it.

"Hinata…" He breathed in pain. There was something that he wanted to ask her that only she could do. Something that he wanted for a very long time, and it was up to her to decide whether he would get it or now.

"Can I kiss you?" I want to be with you so badly I want to take you… so badly that it's killing me, right now."

She looked up at his face to see his hard breathing. His eyes were closed waiting for her to reject him for his selfish wish.  
But instead of rejection he felt lips pressed against his. His eyes opened wide as he felt cold hands in between his cheeks. Her eyes were so full of tears as she moved her tongue was so sweet. He didn't want to stop for he craved for this for a while now.

After they'd parted, Hinata looked at him in sadness, thinking that he didn't like it.

"Don't look sad. I fell sad when you look like that. I… loved it."

Hinata looked up at him in surprised. "Really?" Naruto blushed answering her question. "Y-Yes… I actually… didn't want to stop…"

He looked at Hinata in a serious but cute blushing look. "What about you? Do you think that I'm a bad kisser?"

"It…was wonderful." She smiled. He was happy to hear that. He scooted over to press his three whiskers against her pale cheeks. "Can we stay like this for awhile?" he asked.

She wrapped her gentle arms around him, bringing the blanket over each other, sharing their cold and warms bodies with one another. If one of them were to ever die, the other would do the same as well. They didn't care about other people. They only card about themselves. For they craved for one another with things that no one ever could have thought possible for a princess of the rich and the prince of the poor to have for each other.

Hinata didn't leave Naruto, nor could she let him go. Naruto didn't want her to leaver, just to stay be hers, not that he could anyway, side, now and forever.

Then another footsteps approach them. Naruto heard it and wanted her to leave.

"Hinata… Leave now!" He whispers in her ear. "No…I won't leave you." She cling on his tore shirt. Naruto loved that about her but he really wanted to get her to leave for he had a plan but hell wit it he said.

As the steps approach them, their mouths opened. It was Sakura, Ino and Nia. Apparently Nia stole the keys off the guard.

They unlocked the shackles on Naruto hands. He glanced at Hinata and brought her close to his chest. His eyes were closed whispering her name in her ear.

Nia and the other smile but they'd had to break up this event an order to get Naruto out. They'd rushed up the stairs, hoping to not run into any danger. Sadly more guards showed up. Naruto could barely stand, so Hinata was his support. He was in no shape to fight.

Sakura and Ino were ready to fight, protecting their princess for they didn't do nothing but serve the kingdom.  
Suddenly, a crash came inside in front of them. Hinata looked at their window, which was shattered on their feet. Kiba, and Sai knocked the six guards that where in their way.

"Hey, guys. Your late!" Naruto said.

Miharu came out from behind Sai, running to Naruto's side.

"I'm sorry. You were about me." Naruto smiled at him. Miharu smiled back at him, turning around to the soldiers across from them. Miharu jumped pretty high off the ground, landing on one of the soldier's toes, lifting his finger into his eyes.

"AHHH!" Cried the soldiers as he stumbled back on the steps. Nia followed right after him pushing him down. Everyone was surprise t to watch them, knowing that they were made for each other. Naruto slightly grinned at his little brother. "Heh! Like Mother, like sons!" Telling that to his dead mother, Kushina, who she and his father the fourth King who made their decisions to leave the rich to live with the people in this town. They love everyone including the King and queen themselves that was no ruling Konoha. They didn't share hate with the king and queen with their care for the village. All they could do was pray that they would change this beautiful village for the better. Naruto wanted to do the same as he parents.

Then a voice corrupted his mind. A disgusting voice that made Naruto's teeth clench/

"So, Hinata. You're betraying me…No matter. You'll still marry me no matter what."

Saburo happily walked out with more guards but this time told them to stay back, planning to take Naruto and kiss him instantly.

He carried a sword that was carved with a snake near the tip. Hinata has seen the sword before, frighten by it power that killed a thousand people before it was pass down to him. She quickly turned to Naruto, telling him to escape.

"Naruto-kun! Leave here now! You now match for him!" She grabbed on his ripped shirt, begging for his life. Naruto felt a little disappointed in her faith him, but made a sly smile on his face that show a little sadness in his heart. He gently touches her face with his dirty hands.

He whisper "Hinata…don't you believe in me." Hinata stared into his blue tried eyes that showed a spark of life inside. With that little light she had some faith that he could still win this fight.

"…I believe in you."

Naruto slowly moved as he let go of her hands and turned to face Saburo. They were ready to fight.

"Don't worry. This will be my 100th person that I beat. What happens if I get the 100th person Sai?' Naruto asked turning to his friend.

"Huh? Oh that you get good luck for the rest of you life." Sai told him

"Heh! Then let's get this started shall we?" Naruto said punched his fingers together.

"Ha! You probably won't be even able to touch me." Saburo said with a smile on face, waiting for this fight.

AS they started the fight seem to be even while Saburo carried a sword and Naruto had his fists, Naruto dodged every attack but sadly he was at a disadvantaged for Naruto was already tired from the beating back in the cell. He was using only his will to stay in this fight, but Saburo was winning as he cut his shoulders and his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as he fell to the floor. She quickly ran to his side feeling the warm, shocking feeling of blood. Blood purred out from his chest. Hinata quickly ripped off a piece of her gown, wrapping it around his muscular hips and arm.

"HAHA!" Fool! A street rat like you, will never beat me! Hinata, I'll have to reserved punishment for you late after you become my wife. Hinata glared at Saburo, for his words.

"OH! How about this my dear. Come to my side now and become my wife without a fight and I'll even let you rebel live."

Hinata was quiet for a movement. She didn't know what to do. She could clearly see that Naruto was injure and started to question whether of not if he can keep this up. She loved him so much that she couldn't see him die, even it was lie, she would immediately step up to save his life at the cost of her own life.

She bend down to look at Naruto's face whispering. "Naruto-kun… I'm sorry. Give up and leave… I can't bear to see you die…"

Those words were something that he didn't want to hear.

As she started to get up and leave, Naruto know he would lose Hinata's life because he knew what Saburo was planning and he knew that she would not allow Saburo to shoot him. He quickly grabbed her arm back to his chest, not allowing her to leave his side though it wasn't easy since he was already hurt.

He grabbed her face with his bloody hands to make sure he would look at him.

"Hinata…Do you love me?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, wondering why he would even ask him that.

"Tell me! Now Hinata! Do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you." She answered painfully in whisper.

"Then tell him that… Tell Saburo that. Tell him that you're mine and mine alone. No one else could have you, unless that was me."

Hinata started at his face still tired and trying to hold on to her. She looked at his eyes and notices a trance that she could ignore. She glared at Saburo into tears and stood up with her friends.

"No Saburo! I'll will never marry you. I'll never let you have me in your arms again. I'll never let you touch me again. For someone has already taken me and I can't leave him if I try."

"What!" Saburo said.

"He'd save me… from myself." Hinata smiled as she looked back at Naruto. "He saved my life when I'd need him the most. I'm already scared by his actions and I can't and will never leave him/ He could do what he wants to me, even kill me if he wished for I'm his and he's mine…" She started to cry as he smiled at Saburo.

"Forever… So if you going to kill him, you'll have to kill me too. For I'll never be yours to control ever again, never."

"How dare you, you little brat!" Saburo was now angry hearing her words.

"HOOYEAH!" Kiba shouted. "That's the way to tell him, girl!" Sakura raise her fist up in the air. "Yeah you tell him!" Ino shouted holding Sai in her arms. "Very well said if I do say so myself." Sai said with his scary smile.

"You hear that Saburo… No matter what you do, you can't win. I'd already told you didn't I?" He then grabbed Hinata's hips and brought her close to his chest. "That She will never be yours. That this beautiful girl is mine and mine alone."

He then turns to look at his one true love. "Right? Hinata?" He then took her child and presses his lips against hers forcefully. He just couldn't resist with her dirty talk. He had to make sure to a taste of her strength to carrying inside his own body to he could fight Saburo once and for all.

After their lips parted, he slowly let her go and stood up once again to face his rival.

"Saburo, tell me… Why do you want this girl so much? I can clearly see that you don't truly love her so why?"

"HA HA!" That a foolish questions to ask. To control this Kingdom of course"

"Oh I see… Tell me more what do you plan to get out of this kingdom that you want so bad?"

"To get revenge in this kingdom… For what they did to my family that wanted to conquer more countries, but no, The Uzumaki and the Hyuuga family had to reject that statement, all they wanted was peace from other countries. But after the two families started to argue about their people the Uzumaki decided to leave the rich and died as poor people, which that made me happy to hear that. Now if only the Hyuuga family would die and let me become King of this country so I could teach them, the TRUE meaning of betrayal and will finally listen to conquer more countries to prove to them that we are not willing to mess around as my parents wanted so long ago."

Naruto wasn't listening but everyone else was. They were in shock of his true motivate. Hinata could believe her ears hearing this.

"Are you done now?" Naruto said rubbing inside of his ear, not willing to listen to what he had to say even though he was the one that ask.

"How dare you ignore me! No matter I'll dispose of you sooner later so let's continue this, shall we?"

Hinata went to Naruto's side to look at him. Naruto could read her worry and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll beat him. No matter what."

"I know you will, I'd trust you, Naruto-kun." She bend up to kiss his lips. He was surprise at her actions and wanted to continue this cute moment but he need to focus.

"Naruto…" Kiba said. Naruto turn to friend to listen to his word.

"Don't die. Ok."

Naruto and Kiba made a man-to-man fist and turned back to Saburo dashing in to the fight.

The fight continued as they were fighting one another. It seems to equal once again. As each other were dodged each other attacks. Hinata stood there to watch clamping her hands together,

"Naruto…Please don't die."

"Ha! Why don't you give up? It's obvious that your losing. Why can't you see that?" Saburo said with a laugh trying his best to achieve Naruto's heart.

"Why?" Naruto said, bending down to dodged his sword. He then fell over and tripped indicating that now was his chance to strike him down with his deadly weapon. Saburo pushed his sword down to stab him through Naruto's mistake but Naruto instead gabbed the sword and Saburo stood there, trying to take at out his head.

"Because…" Naruto's hands were now bleeding, from the sharpness of the sword. He was running out of energy, as he didn't mean to trip over. He was trying to hold back his sword, as it desired a taste for blood. When Saburo had a quick rest, stopping to push the sword rest, Naruto push him forward, moving himself out of the way.

"I DON'T LIKE TO GIVE UP!" Naruto used his fist to put all his power into making this the final attack. Successfully he was able to punch in into the stomach. Saburo coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Naruto was breathing hard still standing in this fight. After a few second of not moving the fight was called to Naruto.

"Face it." Naruto whispered at his rival that lied before him. He need to tell this to him quickly for he was running out of time.  
"You'll never beat me, Saburo."

The fight was over. Naruto smiled as he fell backwards to hit the floor. Kiba was able to catch him before that happen they'd laid him on the floor and Naruto gave him a smile.

"Thank….Pal." He breathes.

"What are friends for." Kiba said, feeling uneasy of his condition. He looked at the rest of the group that was sitting beside him.

"Let's find a nurse. Quickly! Hinata stay beside him, in case anything happens." Kiba introduced as he ran of with the others.

"N-Naruto…kun?" Hinata tried to call his name.

"It's… a shame that they'd left you alone." A frighten voice called to her. Hinata looked at the corner and noticed that Saburo was still alive and trying to stand.

"Saburo…No way. Naruto beat you…" Hinata said, frighten.

"Heh! It'll take more then that to be me, princess. Sorry but you and Naruto could die now." Picking out his sword bringing it to this fearsome couple. Hinata covered, Naruto's bodies, not allowing him to cause him any pain any more.

"YOU CAN NOW DIE! GO TO HELL YOU TROBLESOME PAIR!"

"NO!"

Then a punch came for the right to his face. Teeth started to fly out hitting the ground.. He was now unconscious as he fell to the floor, eyes rolling back.

Hinata looked up from covering Naruto's body. She the body and the children that standing next to him. It was Miharu and Nia. Apparently they were told to stay behind if any other soldiers were to come to fight them while they go find a nurse.

Hinata then looked back at Naruto who she was lying on. She quickly got off on him to see if he was all right.

"Naruto-kun… Are you ok?" She asked as Miharu and Nia sat beside her.

"Oniisan?" Miharu said, finally saying something, for Miharu has never said anything in a long time.

No response. Hinata started to worry.

"Naruto-kun?" She finally decided to press her head down to his chest to see if he was still breathing.

Nothing. Nothing was coming out for her to hear. She looked at his face and started to panic.

"No… You can't be?" She said to herself. She started to shake Naruto to see if he would come through but so far, no response.

"Naruto-kun…please wake up."

So far, no rose or said anything for the body. Not a single movement.

"NARUTO-KUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

"NO! NARUTO-KUN!" She started to shout as she brought he head down. Nia touch her back and hugged beside her. Miharu just could believe what he was dead. He continued to shake him calling him.

"Oniisan? Oniisan!" He shouted, but nothing could get through to him.

Hinata touched his stomach and lead forward.

"No Naruto-kun… I can' believe it. I refuse to believe it. You can't be dead."

She leans forward to look at his closed as what place before her.  
"Come on… You… told me… that you'd wouldn't die if I'd didn't died yet… I'm still here alive because oh you… Naruto-kun."

Tears came over his face. She was looking at his three whiskers stroking them gently.

"I… Can't live without you. You know that I can't. If you'd died, I'll die with you."

The tears continue to fall, like raindrops falling to reach the ground where they'd truly belong.

"You said to me… That you'd show me the world…. That you teach me many more thing s that I have now…. You said that you'd be beside me. You told me that you'll be mine… and I'll be yours… forever…. You told me that you'd love me…"

She brought her face to his face; continue to tell him her true feelings.

"We…. Would live together…. We would have kids together. We would raise them…. We would love them…. I wanted them to be created by you and only you…. When I with you… I can do anything… because you are the one the love… so very much that I can't stand it…. You have all of me…. And you are the only one that controls my fate…. You can't just leave me behind… Please don't do this to me…I can't stand to live a world without you at my side… I'm sorry… I'm not strong enough to walk this earth… Not without you… My Naruto-kun!"

She started to look up at the sky and noticed something different. She noticed that in the heavens there was something that was coming from their eyes. Cries…. No angel has cried in the purity of the heavens. She never thought that she would see that. If she was seeing things then this was the time… The time to let go… For this was truly the end.

She looked back at her true love. He still wasn't moving. She loved closer to kiss each of her whiskers what created this beautiful face.

"Naruto-kun… I'll join you soon. I'm missing you… right now. You were beautiful angel that was set before me and I need the wings to fly…. To fly to you…"

She looked at his closed eyes and she bend down to kiss his eyelids. Then she stared into his lips, whispering her last words.

"Naruto-kun…I'm going to be with you… Cause I love you…"

Then a hand touched her head, bring her lips to his. The indulged into a sweet heavily, beautiful but rather dirty kiss as their tongues intertwined, telling their true feelings.

After they'd parted, Hinata looked at his face in shock, wondering if that was really him or not.

"Hey… That was a beautiful kiss that I wanted to taste in a while now." A voice that she was so dying to hear finally spoken to her at last. He slowly opened his eyes and made the same beautiful smile that he always had made.

"Hey…Hinata… My love…Have I been sleeping that long?"

Hearing his voice astounded Hinata. His voice was the only key to keep her alive, or else she would have lost it. Her eyes blink to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Oniisan!" Miharu called in joy to his brother. Naruto turned gently, putting his hand and his head. "I'm glad you're alright, little brother."

Then he slowly looked back at Hinata with little smile on his face.

"Are you alright…Hinata?" He asked gently,

Hinata was silent. She was too surprised to see him movement. She was sure that he was dead. But she was glad that she was wrong as she quickly jumped on his body squeezing him so tight with unbearable happiness that she couldn't keep inside.

"Naruto-kun! Your Alive." She said joyfully.  
But the hug was too much for Naruto to handle right now.

"OW OW OW! Hinata… Your hurting me."

Then her lips press together again. Naruto's eye opened wide as he was allowed to kiss her again, but this time it was a little quick.

After their lips parted Hinata gazed at his eye, still having tears in her eyes.

"I don't care right now. All that I care about it that you here… on this earth right now… and with me."

Naruto didn't know what he was missing but smiled as her words as he closed his eyes and waited for someone to heal him as he need it right now or else he wouldn't make it.

"I'm glad to be here as well. To be with you… Princess."

A few days went bad since that incident happen. Saburo was put in Jail for life after revealing what his plans were to this country. Lucky one of the guard there, Sasuke was their to inform the King of what happen. Ino and Sakura lived in the castle once again, to serve the princess once more, along with Sai, Kiba and Miharu if they'd wish to as the king received a medal of honor for what they'd done for this country. The king decided to give help to his people for that was his job, thanks to listening to Hinata and viewing the world that Naruto had once show her before and what the Uzumaki queen and King wanted… all along.

As for Naruto and Hinata you ask? Well let's find out shall we?

"What do you wish to do… Hinata?" The King asked, as Hinata was looking at the stars from her balcony. He needs to talk to her about something important. She was silent, letting the wind blow to make her shine so lovely.

"What is your wish?" He rephrases his question, touching her hand. She turned to him with a calm expression on her face to tell him her answer.

"I wish to leave this castle…" Hinata said calmly. Her father stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to live in my own place… With someone that I love with all my heart. I want to see more of the outside that I love and care about so much. I want to do more things. I want to taste more things that is beyond my wildest dreams. I want to meet new people and help them whenever I can. I wish that peace to be brought in this town where everyone could live equal, no matter who was rich or how poor they are. I want to have a peace life with my true love at my side…father"

The King was silent, thinking about her decision. He smiled as he asked her one more question.

"So… You won't be taking the throne?"

Hinata smiled back and shook her head. "No… But I know someone that could be some much more than I could… at ruling the country."

Hinata was still smiling looked behind the King's back. When the King turns his back he saw his son entering their conversion. He smiled at his father as he told him what he was going to do with this world.

"I'll do whatever I can to make this town of better place to live in. I'll take the throne and keep trying to become a better person." But then he'd turn to his oldest sister to ask her a question.

"But I'll need the help of my older sister to help me. For I can't do this by myself."

Hinata smiled at her little brother as she touches his hands and gave him her answer.

"I will. Prince Kyo."

Kyo blushed at her words but turn to his father to gave him his answer.

"That's fine…" The king said as he patted his only son head. "I'll try to help you as best as I can as well. Please try to do better than I have for this country… My son."

"Thank you…Father." Kyo said as he stood his ground, though he wants to hug his father.  
Of course he was easy to read as the King opened his arms out wide, embracing his son.

Hinata closed her eyes and winked out this family, finally working together to keep this country from breaking apart. She was happy that things are finally working out.

Then the King looked at his daughter before he left her room.

"Go… my daughter. Go to where ever your heart tells you. For I will not stand in your way. All I hope is for your happiness. And I hope that he truly is the right one for you."

Hinata hugged her father as she thanked him so much for finally granting her wish. She looked up at her father's eyes and said the words that relieved him or worry about her.

"I will. And don't worry. He is the only one for me. I know that with all my heart."

"All I ask for is one thing." The king said "That you'd would come visit me… for I will quite lonely without my daughter to come and visit me once in a while."

"I will. I promise."

After the two family members left she went inside her room to shut the door from her balcony. She instead looked at the stars, smiling that her father finally let her go, to adventure out the world that was set upon her path.

Then tight hands suddenly were around her body.

"Finally… We're alone." He breathed in her ear. Hinata turned to see a boy that she loved too much walking to her side.

"We are…." She said.

"Finally… He let you become mine. You finally are mine… And mine alone."

He started to pull of her robe, touching her gown that was light purple. Hinata started to turn red as he was touching her.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata breathed. Naruto didn't stop as he was touching her neck.

"Sorry… I can't hold back any longer."

He took of her clothes, gently. Hinata was blushing with an unbeatable color as she allowed him to undress. She fell to her bed while Naruto was undressing himself. He was face color help but see how hot he looks as he took off his robe.

As he got on top of her, her face was so easier to read. Her naked body, facing his hot body was something that she couldn't handle, especially seeing his bandage across from his chest. He began to kiss her neck, licking her chest.

"AHHH" She moans, for she couldn't take this excitement. For this was something that she always wants to do with him, but she didn't think that it was going to be this soon.

When he stopped to look at her face he smiled, as he read her every movement. "You are beautiful…" Naruto whisper in her ear as he continued to kiss her body.

"This body is all mine… at last." He said, trying to talk dirty.

After a few seconds Hinata put her hand over his mouth, trying to get him to stop saying strange things to her. If he said any more that she would faint right then and there.

He looked at her red face as she turned to the side, for she couldn't believe that they were actually doing this. He bends down to her face whispering "Hinata… Let me touch you."

Hearing those words made her going into dizzy mode rolling her eyes back and forth. Naruto chuckled as he continues was he was doing touching her beautiful body that he wished to see.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Her grabbed his face that was below her face and looked at it. He started to lick her earlobe as he was caressing her body, feeling excite that she was able to be his.

"Here… Touch mine too." As he grabbed one of her hands letting her touch his body that belong to her. "This body belongs to you, Hinata. All this scars that I will carry tonight or going to be signs that I belong to you. That no one else can have me… except you… and you all." Hinata started to bend as she kissed his body. Naruto moan she was doing this to him.

"I want you… I want to touch this body so much…Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her thoughts as she licked his crest, marking him with her tongue. When Hinata looked at his hug bandage, he kissed it as well.

"Ah! Hinata…Do arouse me to much I'll lose control."

He couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed her body making sure that it was facing him. He smirk at her in the evil look on his face and his opened her arms waiting for her to tell him something that he really wanted to hear.

Do you want me, Hinata?" He asked moving his face closer to hers. "I want you, Hinata. I want all of you."

Hinata blushed at his question as she looked at what he was about do. After a few seconds, she finally made up her mind as she wrapped her arms over his back, ready to accept it.

"Yes…I want you, Naruto-kun. All of you."

That's was all he need to hear as he slowly pushed it in. Her grasp turned into great moans of pleasure. He held her tightly, not wanting her to be torn apart from this moment. She dug her fingers into his back so hard that red marks form from it as they moan together in this unbeatable pleasure that they were facing right now. But it was ok. They'd just love each other and this was another sign of showing their feelings towards one another in this place of pleasure.

After a few minutes their happiness was at the tip of pleasure as it finally came to an end. But one thing was still the same. Both of them were still calling their name in their ears as they'd embraced each other, not allowing letting the other one go. This is what they called love.

The myth about luck for the rest of your life was true as it was said to Naruto after that night. But it was the myth that made it true. It was their fate and their love that made it possible during that night at the ball where their encounters were shared by one another.

After that Hinata and Naruto finally, go a place of their own to live in. It wasn't far from the castle but far enough to see more things. They'd went on more adventure to see they're new born life as their friends follow them as well. Nia and Miharu lived with them in their big house, but not as big as the castle. Kyo was able to keep the peace in this town along with some other countries that came to live in their town. Because of that night that Naruto and Hinata had shared together, they had a baby shortly after that, which it was named Hinaru and later on had another one name Naruta, both a girl and a boy. Hinata kept her promise to her father to visit his place every now and then to see how things were doing, which the father was happy to enjoy her and his new grandkids to come see him. Ino and Sai, finally go together and had a child of their very own, as Sakura and Hinata's bodyguard Sasuke did the same. Kiba however stayed single as he adventure outside the country to visit new things and places.

As for Naruto and Hinata… they were by each other's side, sharing the same happiness that they'd ever experience being torn apart. With their new shining lights to explore the outside with them. They had nothing to fear…For they'd love happily ever for not only for them… But for this country that they call home. Home of Konoha.

The End.


End file.
